New Worlds
by Parker203
Summary: Naruto was on a mission to retrieve a stolen item, but when he went to help his friends, a portal opened and he went through it. In another world, Louise's spell went wrong and summoned him by accident. However no Jutsu or power works in this world, but not only that, Naruto's seal seems to weaken slowly, and Kurama is having a lot of fun. Contains strong language & sometimes death


Pretend the past never happened and such, Sasuke never left and so forth, and this will be based during Shippuden, although they will be slightly older, so Naruto will be 17 in this, and his dad and mum never died, the Uchiha clan was never massacred, so Itachi never got raped by Sasuke and didn't get Mangekyo.

Naruto crawled slowly through the bushes, with Sasuke to his left, and Sakura to his right. They were sneaking up on bandits that had sneaked within the Leaf's boundaries. They were within a forest, and team 7 were only 20 metres away from the bandits that were resting in a small opening within it. The bandits were smart, they avoided the road, and that made things more difficult to track them.

Sasuke raised his right hand into the air, ordering his team to stop. Sasuke was the most intelligent and level headed of the group, so he was the team leader, as much to Naruto's annoyance. The whole team stopped behind a bush that was roughly 4 metres from the camp. The team could just overhear some chatter, but apart from that, it was all quiet. Sasuke slightly parted the bush and took a peek. He could see a small fire in the middle that was about to go out, 6 people resting against trees. He could just about make out 6 others in the trees, presumably keeping watch. Sasuke closed the gap in the bush and explained the situation to Naruto and Sakura.

They both nodded, and Naruto spoke "So we go in and get noisy" he showed a bored expression "or are we going to be sneaky, the boring way"

Sakura, easily annoyed as ever, bashed Naruto on the head "Naruto you idiot"

Sasuke however agreed with Naruto on this. "We will go in fast and hard. The way they are stationed, we will be spotted as soon as we try to sneak, so fast and hard"

Naruto playfully smiled and silently celebrated. Sakura got out her kunai while Sasuke began his hand signs for a fire ball Jutsu. He held his hands to his mouth, and nodded. Naruto and Sakura darted in opposite directions to surround and hit from the sides. Sasuke let loose the fire ball. It flew through the bush he was behind, and it incinerated everything in its path. The people sleeping never had a chance to wake up before it hit and killed them. But look in the bright side, it made the fire place brighter. Naruto and Sakura were right on the flanks now, and they both jumped into the trees, running up them. Sasuke has his newly improved Chidori on. It was basically Chidori, but a powered down version, so it used up much less chakra. The one person the fireball missed quickly gut up before seeing a flash of lightning strike him through the chest. Sasuke removed his hand instantly and let the body of the man collapse to the ground with a thud.

By this time Naruto and Sakura has already finished off the other sentries.

Sasuke looked up and waved at them to tell them to come down "Come on Naruto, Sakura, we need to search for the stolen item.

Naruto shook his head and shouted down at him, with his hands making that funnel shape around his mouth "I will keep an eye out just in case they come back!"

Sakura silently scolded him, but got what he was saying. She jumped down off the tree, and landed safely on the forest floor. She took a look around herself and started to help Sasuke with the search.

Naruto however, took no notice of this and with his hands resting on his hips looked around the area searching for any threats.

Sasuke noticed something though, something strange. These weren't bandits. They were shinobi from another territory. Sasuke was surprised when he found this out, bit still searched. What they were looking for was a scroll that was stolen, and it held incredibly important information that could prove disastrous in the wrong hands. But the fact that enemy shinobi stole this could only mean one thing and one thing only. Sasuke after realising this told Sakura, and when he did, they frantically searched for the item.

Sakura approached Sasuke from the side and whispered in his ear, "Should be tell Naruto, or would it better not to"

Sasuke whispered back "No, he will only end up doing something we will later regret" he sighed "We will tell him when we get the scroll and…" his sentence was violently interrupted when an exploding kunai landed right next to them, but it exploded the moment it touched the floor. Sasuke and Sakura were thrown backwards. Sasuke landed safely on his feet but Sakura continued her flight path and smashed against a tree. Sasuke frantically looked around the trees, but only had half a second before a second exploding kunai was thrown to his position. But now he was on alert he could sense danger much better than he could earlier. He immediately jumped out of the way before the tag exploded decimating a 10 metre area.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!"

But Naruto was already busy; he was fighting off 2 shinobi that had attacked his when the first kunai exploded. Naruto caught one off guard and plunged his kunai into the assailants gut, sending the man to shout out in pain and slump off the tree. The second one was also killed easily as he watched his friend die in front of him. Naruto now looked down, but he was in shock when he saw a Sakura standing in front of a white cloaked man holding a katana, that pierced Sakura's heart. He looked up at Naruto as he removed his blooded sword whilst Sakura's lifeless body slumped to the ground. Sasuke was also in a bad shape, but was fighting on regardless. Naruto leapt off the tree and was now flying to the ground feet first trying to get there as fast as possible. But that was not how this was going to pan out. A blue like disc like thing appeared below in mid-air Naruto as he fell. Naruto's eye's closed slightly as the disc was really bright and he placed his arms in front of his face. And a second later, he fell through the disc, never to seen on the other side of it.

**A few minutes earlier, at a mage school, Tristain**

Louis looked around the corner, and saw Saito chatting up the maid, Siesta. It was daylight and they were outside the main building but still within the boundaries of the school. Louis was pretty angry, not just because he was talking to her, but because he was staring at her, you know. But Siesta knew but let him because she had a huge crush on Saito, and he knew this so took advantage of it.

"SAITO!" Louis revealed herself from the corner of the building, and walked towards the pair.

Saito immediately knew the voice and looked at a terrifying looking angry Louis. He immediately tripped backwards and fell on his butt.

"Saito" said Louis. "You dare leave your master, go to the maid, and not bother coming back?" she had an evil look in her eye as she slowly approached him. He however was on his butt crawling away slowly. Saito was terrified of this girl, I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Please, Louis, I don't want to die just yet!"

"Save your breath Saito, you will need it for later" she stooped, and then raised her wand high into the air. "You ready for your punishment, Saito?"

Saito gave a fake smile "Nope" He then turned to the maid that was looking between them, trying to figure out what to do "Please Siesta, please talk some sense into her" his voice was shaky, understandable of course.

He was forced to look back at Louis as she spoke again. "Not only am I punishing you because you left me to see the maid, I also caught you staring at her breasts, you perv!"

Saito put his arms in front of him shaking his hands, "No, that wasn't the case. But her breasts are large, but yours are fl…"

"MINE ARE WHAT!" an extremely angry looking Louis pointed her wand at Saito, and shouted a spell, but knowing her as Louis the Zero, this wasn't going to end well. A huge explosion with no shockwave strangely to fly into the air sending smoke into the air. This made all 3 people to turn around and hide their faces from the smoke. They all coughed and spluttered but Louis turned around quickly to make sure Saito didn't use this opportunity to escape. She walked forward, but when she placed her foot down, she felt something soft, and something yelp. She looked down confused and immediately walked a few steps back. "No way, did I just…"

Somebody was there lying flat on their back groaning. This caught the immediate attention of the other 2.

Siesta was the first to speak out "Louis, did you just…"

"I think I did"

The figure was masked heavily by the smoke, but they could see its silhouette. It slowly sat up and rubbed its head "Ow, what the hell was that?" It turned its head around a few times trying to take in what just happened, but didn't notice the others because of all the smoke. But once the smoke cleared he was quite shocked at what it saw. Louis walked behind it and nudged him with her knee.

"You, who are you?" she demanded.

Naruto immediately stood up and jumped away from them and faced them all, "SHADOW CLONE JU…" Naruto's face became struck with horror; he couldn't feel any chakra at all. "What the, no way!" Naruto tried again, but still felt nothing. He took a deep breath, exhaled and looked calm and collected. He looked around his surroundings once again but looked so alien to him.

"You! I asked who you are!"

Naruto responded to her with a look of confusion, "Err, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" He pointed at her next "But who the hell are you?"

She walked forward "I will be asking the questions here, but my name Is Louis"

"How did I get here?" Naruto took a step forwards placing his hands in front of his in that what the hell sort of way. He looked at the other 2 and they were just as shocked and confused as he was. One of them was in a maid outfit, and the other was on his butt with a shoulder slung sword.

Saito was the one that spoke as he got up from the ground "In short, you were summoned. Sorry mate, looks like there is no going back. Listen, you are in a completely different world to where you once were. There is literally no going back"

Naruto collapsed onto his knees "So you mean…"

Louis nodded "I summoned you here; by accident of course" She gave a large sigh "I never thought I would have 3 familiars now"

Naruto's face dropped and his head bobbed to one side "What did you say now?"

**People, before you bitch about stuff, let me say now, yes, I did intentionally put in 3**


End file.
